This invention is in the field of training devices for training subjects to respond to visual commands or instructions.
There is need for a training device for training or therapy to develop a patient's reaction response to visual or similar commands or instructions. Such devices would be useful in hospitals for physical therapy departments in the rehabilitation of cardiac and surgical patients. There is also need for such devices for use in schools for retarded children and in nursing homes for use by the aged whose reflexes are deteriorating from lack of exercise of both mind and body. There is also need for such a device to be used by neurologists, orthopedic specialists, and by physicians who need to test patients' mind and body reflex correlation. Such devices would also find use by athletes to increase their quickness of reaction. Devices of this general nature have been proposed wherein electrically generated commands were presented to a subject or wherein situations requiring a response were projected visually. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,024,020; 1,564,138; 2,260,432; 3,523,374 and 2,678,692.